Welcome Home
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: A sequel to my story "Adoption" where little Dao Ming meets her family and get's settled in at her new home.


As Po, Tigress, and little Dao Ming entered the valley of peace, they soon received looks from their fellow villagers. But they weren't weird looks, they were eager ones as they could see Master Tigress carrying a little bundle of joy in her arms a lion cub to be exact who was wrapped in a little blue blanket. And not long after seeing the cute sight, most or some of the villagers including a lot of children rushed up to them wanting to see the new addition to the jade palace family. As many of the villagers awed and had sweet smiles when they got a closer look at the lion as did most of the children who really wanted to hold her but they knew the holding was all to Po and Tigress. And much to their dismay the family had to get going to their home and with their final goodbyes, for now anyways the trio continued their way until they reached the jade palace steps. Which upon seeing Little Dao Ming's eyes widened at the sight which made her new parents giggle with glee.

"Don't worry sweet heart; you won't be climbing those nasty stairs for quite some time." Po said softly giving her a smile which she returned in seconds. They then began to slowly walk up the stairs in silence that is until Tigress decided to break it.

"So Po, how do you think the others will react to our new cutie here?" Tigress asked, giving her new daughter a little kiss on the forehead before she turned to her husband who looked at her.

"Most likely they will explode from her cuteness and fight whoever gets to hold her. At least that's a guess, but they will love her I know they will." Tigress nodded at her lover's response feeling he was most likely right on the ball with that one, he usually is. About ten or twenty minutes passed since then, before they got up to the palace doors, to which Po opened the door letting his wife and daughter enter first before him before shutting the door.

"Were home everyone, and there's someone we would like you to meet!" Po shouted with his paws cupped over his mouth making sure his friends could hear him. And right after that, you could here feet running almost like a stampede was coming for them which made Dao a little nervous.

"It's ok Dao, they are just eager to meet you." Tigress stated as she looked at Dao who eased up a little at her mother's words. And soon, the ones making the trampling sound came into view, which were all wearing happy smiles.

"Is it a boy or girl guys!?" Viper asked eagerly as she and the others came rushing up to them until they were right next to them.

"It's a girl Viper, and her names Dao Ming," Po said as he looked at Viper and the others who all had their attention on the little lion cub.

"Well she certainly is a sweet heart, I can already tell," Monkey said happily.

"I'm with you on that man," Mantis said agreeing with his buddy.

"Would be ok if we hold her?" Crane asked hoping to hear the word 'Yes' slip from both Po and Tigresses lips. Who when heard the question nodded their heads.

"But if it's ok with you guys, I would like Shifu to hold her first." Po said before he looked down at the red panda who was shocked a little to hear this.

"I'm greatly honored by that Po but, I don't want to intrude," Shifu replied, as of course he wanted to hold his granddaughter more than anything, but he could tell by how eager his students were of holding her and didn't want them to wait.

"You're not shifu, I agree with Po and Tigress as do we all. After all, as her grandfather you should be the first to get to hold her and we wouldn't have it any other way." Viper stated, as she and the others nodded their heads which made Shifu smile softly, happy he had such great students or well a great family.

"Thank you all." Shifu said before he walked up to his daughter who gently bent down and carefully placed Dao Ming into her grandfather's arms. However though, when placed into this new persons arms, little Dao became a little scared as she shook a little.

"It's alright little one; I mean no harm to you. I'm your grandfather Shifu," Shifu soflty said to her as he moved his face closer to hers. Which made the little lion gently reach out her paws and touch his face, making her giggle and smile as she knew he was true in his words, but she soon grabbed the right side of his beard and ripped it clean off just like tai lung did so long ago.

"OW!" was the only thing that came from Shifus mouth, making the others eyes go wide and gasp for they thought he was angry at what Dao just did.

"Well, she certainly is a strong one." Shifu exclaimed as he laughed a little making the others laugh to and let out a sigh oh relief. Soon, everyone else got a turn to hold Dao and make her laugh and squeal with excitement letting everyone know that she loved her new family. After everyone got a turn holding her, Tigress got her back in her arms.

"Well Po, you think we should her, her new room now?" Tigress asked as she looked at Po who nodded his head "Sounds like a great idea to me Ti." So, after promising Shifu and the others they would be back soon so they could hold her and play with again. Po and Tigress left with their daughter to the hall of rooms which took a mere few minutes or a little more, to which they walked down the hall until they came across a room right from theirs.

"All right my little angel you ready?" Po asked with an excited tone, making his daughter slap her paws on her blanket fast "I'll take that as a big yes." Po then slowly opened the door and stepped in the new room with his wife. And upon seeing this room, little Dao's eyes widened with curiosity and her little jaw even dropped a little.

As her eyes saw the walls covered in light blue paint with white fluffy clouds scattered around it, there were a bundle of toys in the left hand corner of the room to many to count, a medium sized bamboo crib on the right side of the room and inside were an assortment of colorful blankets as well as some stuffed animals and clothes. And so many other things her eyes took in. And just seeing their daughters expression made their hearts fill with happiness and warmth.

"Welcome home sweetie." Po and Tigress said in unison as they both gave Dao Ming a kiss on the forehead. The duo then got their daughter into a new diaper and got some clothes on her which was a little green t shirt and little blue sweats as they had gotten a mixture of clothes just in case it was a boy or girl. And after getting her dressed, they let her explore her room some more and let her play with her toys which she really enjoyed. But they knew they still had a lot more to show Dao Ming of her home. So, after picking her up and leaving the room to go meet up with the others they began to give Dao Ming a tour of her house.

As they went from the kitchen, to the sacred hall of warriors, to the basement of the secret artifacts, to the sacred peach tree and much more, and seeing so many wonderful and awesome things really got Dao Ming hyped up and excited as she felt the need to touch everything she saw in sight and they let her except for some of the things in the sacred hall of warriors mainly the sharp objects as there was no way they were going to risk it. And by the time they got to the sacred peach tree, the sun was already setting in the horizon. Which could only mean one thing, it was dinner time and by the way everyone's tummy's rumbled especially Dao Ming's it was the perfect time. The warriors had then gone back into the palace and took their seats in kitchen after Tigress had gotten a bottle from Dao Ming's room and Po had gotten some milk from the ice box in the back. And on the menu, were dumplings, soup, and a warm bottle of milk. As Po started to make dinner for his family and while he was the others were striking up conversations left and right mainly about how Po and Tigress came across such a cute and cuddly lion cub.

"So that's how it happened?" Monkey asked as he looked at Tigress after hearing the story from her on how she met and adopted Dao Ming.

"Yep, the care taker couldn't stop her crying no matter what she tried and asked for my help. I sang her a little lullaby and she instantly stopped and gave a smile at me. I knew then she was the one for Po and me, we both felt a true connection with her like any parent would the first time they see their new gift from the gods." Tigress stated warmly, before she rubbed her head against her baby girls who rubbed back while giving a little purr of joy making everyone's hearts melt.

"It's these kinds of moments that we always want to last." Shifu stated softly with a big smile on his face while the others nodded in agreement. Soon, the kitchen was full with wonderful smells that made everyone's taste buds dance with eagerness.

"Dinners done guys." Po stated happily as he gave everyone a bowl and plate before he placed the huge pot of noodles along with a steaming pot of noodles on the table. He then gave his love their daughter's warm bottle of milk.

"Hope you guys enjoy, especially you sweet heart," Po happily said giving his daughter a kiss on the cheek making her giggle. The family then began to dig into the delicious food and as soon the food went down into their bellies they gave Po compliments on how great the food tastes which made him blush. And as the others kept eating Tigress gently put the bottles tit to her daughter's lips as Dao Ming began to drink down the milk but not in little gulps but big ones.

"Easy sweetie, we don't want you to get a tummy ache," Tigress stated worriedly as she looked down at her daughter who began to drink the milk a little slower but not too much, which made some of the others giggle.

"She's got quite an appetite just like her father," Viper stated laughing a little as did the others.

"I guess she does doesn't she." Po said as he rubbed the back of his head while giving his daughter a soft look, who had just finished her bottle and when it was removed from her lips she gave a little hiccup which surprised her a little. Tigress then gently placed Dao Ming on her shoulder and gently patted her back which got her daughter to let out a little burp.

"Excuse you." Tigress said laughing a little before she placed Dao Ming back into her position in her arms. After dinner was done everyone put their dishes in the sink and began to head to their rooms to rest for the night except for Po and Tigress as they were going to give Dao a little battle before putting her to bed. So, after everyone said their goodnights to the little lion cub they went off to bed and while Tigress went to the bathhouse with Dao, Po had went to his daughter's room to grab some p.j.'s for her which was covered with little white and black paw prints. He then grabbed a towel and headed for the bathhouse where Tigress has just filled up a little bucket of warm water and got all of her daughter's clothes off.

"Ok sweetie, let's get you in the water," Tigress softly said but when she was about to put Dao in the little bucket the cub started squirming and started to cry a little making Tigress fill with worry.

"Don't be scared sweetie, its ok it won't hurt you see," Tigress as she held Dao I none arm while putting her left arm into some of the water and pulling it out. "See it doesn't hurt." As Tigress brought her now wet paw up to Dao's face, which began to sniff her mother's paw and feel it but was still a little frightened.

"I promise you Dao it doesn't hurt, I swear to you, mommy would never lie to you," Tigress stated with a soft look. Dao then looked at the water and then her mother who asked her "Want to try again?" Dao only waved her paws a little in response. Tigress then slowly hovered Dao down into the water and even though she shook just a little the little cub felt her feet hit the water and when feeling the warm water she didn't flinch or anything making Tigress keep putting her slowly in until she was fully in which was up to her belly.

"See, nothing to worry about." Tigress stated giving Dao a little head rub which made her smile. Just then her father came in and sat next to her mother setting down the p.j.'s and towel.

"Is my baby girl ready to get washed," Po asked in a goofy tone which made his daughter laugh happily and to splash the water a little. As Po then began to gently pick up the water in the bucket with paws and gently le the water run down Dao making sure none got in her eyes.

"Could you hand me the soap kitten," Po asked as he looked at Tigress who reached over to her side and picked up a little bar of soap that was on a holder and gently handed it over to her panda.

"Thank you." Po said giving his kitten a little kiss on the lips before he began to gently rub the sop all over Dao's body who trying to copy her daddy moved her paws over body making Po giggle. But as the daughter and father duo were having fun, Tigress had a sad look on her face and when Po noticed this he got a little scared.

"Hey, you ok you love?" Po asked with concern in his voice as he placed his left soapy paw on her shoulder, and when feeling her lovers paw she gently placed her right paw on his.

"I'm just worried about something Po," Tigress admitted.

"What about?" He asked.

"What if I'm not a good mother to our Dao, what if I can't protect her like our other child." Tigress said before her eyes swelled up with her tears which began to slowly fall down from her face, shocking Po to hear her say such words.

"Now you listen to me Tigress, that wasn't your fault ok. It was nobody fault ok I want you to know that. And besides, I know you will be the perfect mother for her. Because I can see it in your eyes that you will do anything to keep her safe and happy just like I will. She choose us Tigress to be her parents, she felt a bond with us as she knows in her tinny tiny heart we will always be there for her." Po stated with seriousness in his voice. Tigresses' eyes then widened at her lovers words before a smile came to her voice and looked over at her daughter who smiled at her and reached out for her.

"You're right Po I got nothing o worry about, I love her to death and will keep her safe and near always." She then crouched near Dao who gently padded her mother's face gently and gave her a big loving hug. After that, Po washed off all the soap that was on her off and gently got her out of the bucket and dried her off, getting her into her p.j.'s. Once done with that, they headed to the hall of rooms and entered Dao's room where they gently placed the tired and yawing in cub inside placing a couple of blankets on her.

"Goodnight my little miracle, mommy and daddy loves you so much." Tigress stated quietly before reaching her head down and giving her now sleeping little angel a little kiss on the forehead which Po did as well after her. And after making sure she was all comfy and warm, the two parents quietly left the room and headed to theirs were they fell asleep in each other's embrace with loving smiles. Both knowing that their little Dao Ming was the best thing that could have ever happened to them besides each other.

**That's the story my friends I hoped you liked it. You guys were probably expecting a chapter update rather than a sequel to one of my one shots so sorry about that. But I hoped you liked this and sorry if it's rushed and stuff but leave a review if you can thanks.**


End file.
